degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
Main Plot The episode begins with Spike telling Emma that her long time friend Snake, a.k.a Mr. Simpson is her new boyfriend. At first Emma doesn't mind the relationship and is happy for her mother... until she goes to school the next day and Mr. Simpson continually asks her if she's OK with their new relationship. Later on that day, Craig Manning asks Emma and Manny if they're going to the'' Seniors Dance ''later that night. they both say 'no' since they aren't seniors yet, and that they're planning to have a girls night out with Emma's mother that night. Sure enough, the ''Junior Degrassi students ''have their own 80's dance later on in the day in which Mr.Simpson is DJ'ing. When Mr. Simpson asks Emma if she wants to attend the dance, she rudely says no and that she's having a girls night out with her mom and Manny. When the two girls finally arrive home they see Spike all dressed up and not dressed for their girls night. Spike apologizes and tells the girls that Mr. Simpson invited her to an Elvis Costello concert, and that she couldn't refuse. After her mother leaves, Emma becomes upset and wants to do something to take her mind off of Mr. Simpson and her mother, so she and Manny decide to crash the Seniors party at Degrassi. When the girls arrive the principal is standing at the entrance, so with the help of Craig Manning, the girls get inside the dance. Once a slow song comes on, both of the girls are convinced Craig will ask Emma to dance, until out of the blue he asks Manny, which leaves Emma shocked and heartbroken. When Emma walks home, she sees is Spike and Snake making out on her doorstep. Emma becomes extremely upset and rushes upstairs to avoid the two of them. When her mother comes upstairs, she then explains to her that she feels left out. Subplot Jimmy and Spinner are plotting to beat Marco in a dance competition that will be held at the dance. However, both their egos become inflated and they decided to go solo. Jimmy shows up dressed up as Michael Jackson. At the dance they compete for the tickets to the Toronto Maple Leafs Game. Both friends try to sabotage each other, which in the end, sabotages themselves, leaving the Toronto Maple Leafs tickets to Marco (who is introduced in this episode, albeit without any lines). Spinner took Jimmy's change of clothes, and Jimmy had stolen Spinner's music. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song ''"Girls Just Want To Have Fun" ''by Cyndi Lauper. *This is Marco's first appearence, although he had no lines. *The scene where Emma is dressed as Cyndi Lauper is one of the clips used in Miriam McDonald's video montage in the season 7 opening credits. *This episode marks the first relationship between Snake and Spike. *When Emma gets dressed for the seniors dance, Manny mentions that Emma looks just like her mom in her high school years |-| Gallery= GJWHF1.1.jpg GJWHF1.2.jpg GJWHF1.3.jpg GJWHF1.4.jpg GJWHF1.5.jpg GJWHF1.6.jpg GJWHF1.7.jpg GJWHF1.8.jpg Craig,girlsjustwannahavefun.jpg GJWHF1.9.jpg GJWHF1.10.jpg GJWHF1.11.jpg GJWHF1.12.jpg GJWHF1.13.jpg GJWHF1.14.jpg GJWHF1.16.jpg GJWHF1.15.jpg Manny,emma,girlsjustwannahavefun.jpg GJWHF1.17.jpg 2cde8ug.jpg GJWHF1.18.jpg GJWHF1.19.jpg GJWHF1.20.jpg 203jimmyspinner.jpg |-| Links= *Watch Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Parents Category:Season 2 Episodes